Rouge's hypno-harem
by SonicTGCM
Summary: Rouge goes on one of her treasure hunts and finds a serious tentpole. She goes in the tentpole and the only thing she found was a ring. Then Fiona arrives to see if there was ant treasure left. Then The ring accidentally fired a ray at Fiona and it make her rouge's slave. So rouge have a ideal to use the ring's power to make her our partners in crime.
1. Chapter 1

In a temple, in the heart of the Mystic Ruins, Rouge the Bat slipped into the main chamber. She had heard that the temple held a massive hoard of treasure. Instead, there was nothing but a single ring on a pedestal. It was made from gold, with a light green emerald embedded in it, glowing softly in the gloom.

"What a rip." Rouge sighed, flying over to the lone item and picking it up. She decided to try it on anyway, and slipped it onto her finger. Immediately, however, he made was assaulted by a plethora of new knowledge, as it became clearer to her. Truly, this solitary ring was more valuable to her than all the jewels in the world, for one simple reason: It granted her the power to completely hypnotize and enslave anyone whom she could blast with it. She grinned, already wondering who she could use for a test subject.

However, her question was shortly answered for her, as another figure entered the room.

"Rouge?" Came the voice of Fiona Fox. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you worked the government."

"I thought you worked for Scourge."

"We broke up." The vixen growled. "Wait, where's all the treasure?"

"This ring is all that was here." The bat shrugged.

"Great, so not only do I lose my only source of income, but the treasure hoard I was counting on to get some money doesn't exist and the only thing of any value has already been stolen by you. Fan-tucking-fastic."

Rouge smirked evilly, as the brunette went off on another rant. She raised the ring, and charged up the hypnotic beam, ready to claim her first victim.

"Really, Fiona. That language isn't very lady-like." She said. "Let me fix that."

Fiona whirled around to attack her rival, and immediately got a faceful of hypnosis laser. Her eyes were filled with green rings, and her arms and tail fell limp. Her head drooped, and her jaw went slack, as her knees gave out, and she fell to the floor. She remained there for a few minutes, until her mind rebooted, and she shifted into a more natural kneeling position, bowing her head. The spirals in her eyes faded, but the green colour didn't.

"How may I be of service, my Mistress?" She droned. Rouge smiled happily, and crouched next to the vixen, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up.

"First off, put some emotion in that pretty little voice of yours. From now on, you're going to be my loyal, obedient slave. Not only that, but my seductive, sexy, sultry love-toy. Yes, from now on, you will be a lesbian. You will be hopelessly, deeply in love with me, and completely devoted to doing anything I ask. You will dress like me, and wear the same makeup as me as well. You consider being my slave the greatest honour you could possibly be give, hence your worship of me. You will also fall in love with any other ladies that join you as my slaves."

"Yes Mistress." Fiona nodded, blushing at the bat's touch. "I live to serve and please you."

"Well, you can start by using that Warp Ring of yours to take us back to Club Rouge."

"As you command, Mistress." She beamed, pulling out the ring and opening it for her new captor.

***

They arrived in a bedroom above Club Rouge, and the hypnotic bat immediately rewarded her victim with a soft, quick kiss.

"Strip, darling." She commanded.

"Yes Mistress." Fiona replied, carefully discarding her boots, gloves, crop-top, and pants, before moving to take out her hair bow.

"Leave that in. You look cuter that way."

"Alright, Mistress."

"Mmm... you are quite the looker, aren't you, my little doll?" Rouge praised. Indeed, Fiona was. Her DD-cup breasts weren't a whole lot smaller than Rouge's own E-cups. Her fur was luxuriously soft and fluffy, especially on her tail, and it had a glossy sheen to it. Her curves weren't too dramatic, or too soft, but nice and shapely. Her legs were supple and elegant, and her backside was pert and firm. She was almost as good as Rouge herself.

"Thank you, Mistress." The vixen replied, as Rouge pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, my slave, and soon, I won't be the only one." The bat replied. "I have another of your rivals in mind for this one..."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after she had converted Fiona into a mindless, lesbian follower, Rouge woke up to the pleasant sight of her hypnotized pet snuggling into her arms. She kissed the vixen's forehead, and gently woke her up.

"Morning, Fiona."

"Good morning, Mistress." Fiona replied.

"I think we should bring bring your next partner into the team, don't you?"

"Yes Mistress, whatever you say." She giggled.

The two took a shower, had breakfast, and Rouge got dressed, before realising that Fiona had no clothes to wear- She had made her burn her old outfit the previous night, and Fiona couldn't quite fill out one of her suits.

"Hm... We'll fix the uniform problem shortly. For now, go nude. We'll make our way over by Warp Ring."

"Yes Mistress."

Rouge took out the Warp Ring, which she had taken from Fiona, and led her partner through it.

***

They reappeared inside the high-walled bastion of Acorn Palace. more specifically, in the quarters of Princess Sally herself. The squirrel was seated on a couch, reading a book, when they arrived, and jumped back with shock.

"Rouge? What are you doing here? Why is Fiona with you? Why are her eyes green? And why is she nude?"

"You're hardly one to talk about being nude, Sally." Rouge snarked, causing the princess to blush heavily, and fold her arms, partially out of indignance, and partially to try and hide her breasts. The ivory bat chuckled, and Fiona did the same.

"Answer the damn questions!" Sally demanded.

"Tch, fine. All of the answers can be summed up by this..." Rouge said cryptically, pointing the ring at Sally and zapping her with it. Like Fiona before her, she fell to her knees, her eyes full of green spirals, and rested there, mouth open, until her mind rebooted again..

"Mistress Rouge, I am at your command..." She droned.

"Say it with spirit, girl." Rouge laughed. "Now, for your orders. You're quite fond of Sonic, aren't you Sally?"  
"Yes Mistress."  
"How fond?"  
"I am in love with him, Mistress."  
"Not any more, Sally. From now on, you are a lesbian. A submissive (Though not as much as Fiona), sexy, seductive lesbian. All of that love you felt for Sonic, you now only feel for me, for Fiona, and for any other lucky ladies that happen to join us."  
"Yes Mistress. I am a lesbian."

"Yes, you are hopelessly in love with women, and totally devoted to doing whatever I command, and you love that. You are also no longer such a tomboy. You like to wear makeup, use perfume, and most importantly, you like to dress just like me."

"Yes Mistress..."

Rouge shut off the ring, and watched as Sally's cheeks turned as red as her hair, smirking.

"Fiona, strip her. It won't take you long, and feel free to cop a feel while you're doing it."

"Yes Mistress."

Fiona wrapped her arms around Sally, and led her over to the couch again. The squirrel sat down, and allowed Fiona to remove her boots. The vixen then ran her hands over her paws, up her legs, around her backside, which she gave a squeeze. She caressed her new partner's supple curves, and then slipped her vest from her shoulders, before starting to fondle her breasts. Sally embraced Fiona, and kissed her, flipping the pair of them over. Fiona's tail curled around Sally's body, and she moaned with delight, as their tongues danced.

"Now now, girls. Let's not jump the gun. Sally has work to do, after all."

"Yes Mistress, we are sorry." They said.

"Good. Now, Sally, do you still have that little palmtop that used to house Nicole?"

"Yes Mistress."

"And can you still control her settings with it?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Then I want you to reprogram her. You remember your orders, correct?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Then program those into her."

"By your command, Mistress Rouge.

"Now come, Fiona. You seem rather horny, and I'm sure Sally won't mind if we use her bed for sex."

***

For the next hour, Sally set on her couch, typing access codes and passwords into Nicole's handheld, as she made her way through her computer friend's AI, until she reached her personality core. During this, she was treated to the sound of creaking bedsprings, and Fiona's moans of pleasure, as Rouge played her like a harp. Sally became aroused at this, and started playing with her breast as she worked.

She programmed Nicole to fall head-over-heels in love with Rouge, herself, and Fiona, as well as any other girls that joined the fold. She made her become totally devoted to serving the bat's every command, and happy to emulate her style of clothing and makeup.

***

She finished only a few minutes before Rouge stepped out of her bedroom, looking very pleased with herself, while Fiona tottered behind, smiling blankly. Pressing "Execute", she watched with pride as Nicole appeared in the room, smiling at Rouge, and knelt in front of her.

"Mistress Rouge, my only purpose is to obey you." The lynx announced, bowing.

"Good to hear. I have a rather important job for you, but first, make that toga disappear."

"Yes Mistress." Nicole obeyed, as her clothes vanished, and her dark hair fell loose.

"Hmm... you're cute... but this team is all about the sexy." Rouge said, looking at her latest catch's B-cups. "Pump those puppies up to a C, like your royal partner's."

"Yes Mistress." Nicole smiled, watching her own breasts swell up until they matched Sally's.

"Good. Now, you have a job to do. I want you to clothe yourself, Sally, and Fiona in copies of my outfit, sized to fit them. Give them their own colours too. For Fiona, I say a nice pastel yellow, like that bow of hers. For Sally, blue. And for yourself, purple, understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Nicole saluted. Immediately, a cloud of nanites surrounded all three of them, and the requisite outfits- the long white gloves and thigh-high boots, and the figure-hugging bodysuit with the heart-shaped breastplate- appeared on them, accentuating their curves and pushing up their already ample breasts. Nicole also coloured their eyelids light blue, and their lips pink with makeup.

"Well done, Nicole." Rouge grinned. "I can tell I'm going to enjoy having you around."

"Thank you, Mistress." The lynx blushed, as Rouge embraced her.

"Sally, Fiona, continue your makeout from earlier. I'm going to go to the bedroom and enjoy Nicole's abilities and her sexy body."

"Yes Mistress."

Rouge led Nicole into the bedroom, and shut the door.

"I could get used to this..."


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, Rouge woke up in the arms of another woman. This time, it was Nicole, the lynx's cute face wedged between her ample bust. She gently roused her third victim, who woke up a smile and a purr.

"Mistress..." Nicole murmured, rubbing her head against Rouge's shoulder.

"Easy now, my precious little kitten." She replied, hugging her. "We have a full day ahead of us, and you have yet another important job to do for me."

"What is that, Mistress?"

"I want to know if you can use those nanites of yours to alter people on a nanoscopic level."

"I certainly can, Mistress."

"Good. Then our next target is a certain twin-tailed fox." The bat smirked. "Trapping him won't be hard, of course. I have you and Fiona- he does still have that crush on her, right?"

"Yes Mistress." Nicole nodded. She continued to snuggle up with her new owner, until she noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how best I can lead up to transforming him, once Fiona has him in her grasp. I could hypnotize him and make him beg me to be a woman. I could transform him and give him the mind to match after the fact. I could have Fiona admit to being a lesbian, and use that to convince him to change voluntarily... I'll have to ask Sally about this."

Rouge and Nicole left the bedroom, and saw Sally and Fiona lying together on the couch, the latter snuggled up under the former's arm, still sleeping, while Sally gently petted her bare body.

"I take it you two were a little busy last night?" Rouge chuckled.

"Yes Mistress." Sally replied, blushing.

***

After waking Fiona, the three slaves prepared breakfast for themselves and Rouge, after which they cleaned themselves up and redressed in their uniforms. Rouge then ordered Fiona and Nicole make out, while she spoke to Sally.

"Our next target is Tails, Nicole is going to turn him into a woman to make him fit. We also have the perfect bait in the form of Fiona. What we need now is a plan."

"Well, you came to the right place, Mistress." Sally beamed with pride. "I'd recommend using Nicole to make Fiona look like she did back when she was a Freedom Fighter, for starters. You know, the cute little yellow and white number? Well, dress her like that, and send her to his lab. He's operating out of the Mystic Ruins one right now. He goes there to work on his secret projects and such, like the fake Chaos Emeralds and reconditioning Gemerl, so that I can't monitor him. He also made Nicole's body there, through cloning. You probably noticed that she's a lot more lifelike than before. You'll be able to get her there without the others trying to arrest her, or Amy trying to pulp her skull with that hammer."

"I see. Then what?"

"Have her pretend to be reformed, and in love with him. Considering the way you programmed us, she'll love him... well, her... for real by the end of the conversion, but still. While she's distracting him, you can slip in and brainwash him, and then Nicole can begin the change."

"I like it. Nicely done, Sally."

"Thank you, my Mistress. I live to please you."

A few minutes later, Rouge's 'borrowed' Warp Ring brought the team to the Mystic Ruins, the site of one of Tails' labs. Fiona was now dressed in her old yellow and white bodysuit, with the matching boots and gloves, and her makeup had been removed. Watching from the overhanging cliff-face, Rouge, Sally, and Nicole watched her carefully make her way up to Tails' front door, hands placed behind her back.

She knocked on it gently, and turned around for a moment, until she heard the lock click, and the door swing open.

"Hi Tails." She said nervously, yet still with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"F-F-F-Fiona?" He stammered, backing away slightly. The fox was clad in a pair of oil-stained overalls, and had a wrench in his free hand, at least, until he dropped it with a heavy thud. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but basically... I realised that... that I was wrong about you, and Scourge, and everything. I don't want to be the bad girl anymore, Tails. I want to be a hero again. I want to help you stop Eggman, or whoever it is you're fighting now. But... above all, I want... I want to be your girlfriend."

The young male fox looked like he was about to faint when the last sentence left Fiona's lips.

"R-really?"

"Yes..." She said, stepping forward, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his. "If you'll have me."

"I'd... I'd love to." He replied, returning the hug. "But what about my age? It was a real bother to you before."

"I learned not to judge a book by its cover. I thought Scourge was good-looking, but he was a jerk and a brute. Besides, if it becomes a problem, then I'm sure you can invent something that will either make you older or me younger." Fiona smiled. "Besides, they say good things come in small packages."

Fiona cupped Tails' chin, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, holding him for almost a minute, before releasing him to catch her breath.

"I love you, Fiona!" He blurted out.

"I love you too, Tails."

As this had been happening, Rouge positioned herself, and opened fire with the ring. The beam lanced out, and struck Tails in the face, sending him into a deep trance, like Sally and Fiona before him. He sank to his knees, and the slaves bundled him inside the house, locking the door, while they waited for his mind to reload.

"I live to serve you, Mistress." He announced, kneeling in front of her.

"Good to hear, Tails, but you're going to have to go through a lot of changes."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're going to be joining the trio of lovely ladies I already have as my loyal, loving slave, completely submissive to my desires, and head over heels in love with me, as well as with your fellow slaves."

"I see, Mistress."

"No, therein lies the problem: You're a boy. And we're all lesbians. If you want to join us, you have to become a woman, and you do want to join us, don't you Tails?"

"Yes Mistress, I do. I want to join you, more than anything else."

"Well then, you might be in luck. Nicole can turn you from a boring, plain little nerd into a busty blonde bombshell with her nanites. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Mistress, I would!"

"Go on, say it!"

"Mistress, I would like to be a busty blonde bombshell."

"I thought as much. So, I want you to beg me. Beg me to let Nicole turn you into a woman. Got that?"

"Yes Mistress."

Off you go, then."

Tails bowed down in front of Rouge, and crawled on his hands and knees towards her.

"Please, Mistress! I want, I need, to become a woman, so that I can serve you as your love-slave. Please Mistress, I implore you to consider it! I'll do anything!" He said. Rouge smirked, grinning at the sight of the young hero, now reduced to pleading for a gender-change and a life as a living sex-doll.

"I think that will do. Stand up, dear, and let Nicole begin her work."

"Yes Mistress, thank you."

Tails stood at attention, as Nicole coated his entire body in a cocoon of silvery nanites. From the tiny cracks in between each unit, a glowing, green light shone, as the re-alignment began.

His hands and paws were the first to change. His paws became smaller and daintier, as his hands became delicate. The claws on them reshaped into perfectly trimmed nails, as his limbs began to morph. His arms lost a lot of muscle mass, as did his legs, both pairs becoming slender and womanly, while his twin tails became much smoother and softer. His waist pinched in, giving him an hourglass figure, while his shoulders lost some of their width. His neck thinned slightly, and his vocal cords reshaped to give him a softer, syrupy voice, much like Rouge's own. His lips plumped up slightly, as his muzzle receded a little. His eyes rounded out, and widened a little, while his eyelashes grew out. His nose shrank to a cute button, and his hair grew out fully, tumbling down his back in long, silky tresses. His backside swelled, becoming shapely and tight, while his nipples tingled, growing to the size of quarters as his chest ballooned out into a pair of perky, firm D-cups. Finally, his manhood stiffened, and withdrew into his body, as his internal organs shifted into a womb, his testes forming ovaries as they too pulled back. All that was left was a slit between two vertical lips. Tails let out an orgasmic scream, as her juices splashed out of her newly-formed vagina, and the nanite shell broke apart, revealing her beautiful body.

Rouge approached the transformed fox, as Fiona and Sally helped her up.

"How do you feel, my sexy little vixen?"

"I... I feel amazing, Mistress! Thank you so much!"

"And is it as good as you imagined?"

"No... it's better!"

Tails stood up properly, and strutted over to the mirror, shaking her rear she did so. She ran her hands all over her new body, and struck multiple poses as she drank in her new, gorgeous form.

"Well, since you'll be staying like that from now on, you're going to need a change of attire." Nicole giggled, zapping a red version of the uniform, as well as the requisite makeup, onto her fellow slave.

"Oh, thank you, Nicole!" Tails beamed.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you a new name."

"I agree." Sally nodded. "We want something that's similar to your old name, but screams "girl", in all honesty."

"How about Tailsko?" Fiona suggested, not taking her eyes away from the new vixen's perfectly-formed breasts.

"I like it." Rouge nodded. "How about you, darling?"

"I love it." She giggled. "Yeah, from now on, I'm Tailsko Prower, at your service!"

"Well then, get your hot little bod over here and 'service' me, Tailsko."

"Yes Mistress." Tailsko blushed, before practically skipping over to Rouge, and kissing her passionately. "I love you, Mistress."

"And I love you, my slave." Rouge said, looking over her assembled servants. "To the bedroom, my darlings."

Three weeks later...

Rouge reclined, nude, in the throne of the Kingdom of Acorn, a crown balanced on her head. Fiona and Tailsko were huddled up against her, also nude, and kissing her cheeks, lips, breasts, and each other. Sally and Nicole were busying themselves, cleaning every inch of the throne room, whilst wearing skimpy, latex maid outfits. The bat looked up in front of her, at the centre-piece of her collection of slaves: A blue-furred hedgehog girl with E-cup breasts and a perfect body, rubbing her bare body up and down a pole.

"Come on, Sapphire, be a good bimbo and shake what your mama gave you!"

"Like, okay, Mistress!" Sapphire moaned, beginning to sway her pert backside at Rouge. The bat grinned at the degradation of the former Sonic, and went back to fondling her loyal vixens.

"Hail to the Queen." Rouge grinned.


	4. Extra

Within a week of successfully converting Fiona, Sally, Nicole, and now Tailsko to her cause, Rouge was ready to make her most important remaining conquest.

If there was one thing that could stand in her way now, it was Sonic himself. The blue blur had a nack for rescuing people from impossible situations, especially when Sally and Tails were involved. This would likely be no exception if Rouge didn't add him to her collection. naturally, she had the hypnotic ring and Tailsko's gender-bender, but capturing the hedgehog was the tricky part.

She didn't know how well aware of Sally's enslavement Sonic was, but she had been "absent" for a while now, and turning up out of the blue would surely arouse suspicion. Still, Sally herself seemed to think that presenting herself to Sonic would be perfect.

THe trick was timing it- If Sally made her presence known to Sonic when he was half-asleep, then it would be easier to con him into leaving himself open for hypnosis. She also had a couple of tricks up her sleeve to distract the hedgehog hero.

Still, Rouge trusted Sally's judgement, and allowed her slave everything she would need for the change- Nicole, and ROuge herself, leaving Fiona and Tailsko in a loving embrace on the couch.

***

That night, Sonic stretched out in his bed, finally settling down for yet another night without his beloved squirrelly partner. Or at least, so he thought. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, Sally crawled into the room, Nicole appearing behind her.

"Sonic." She whispered. "Sonic!"

"Wh- Sally!" Sonic gasped. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!"

"I went on a little voyage of self-discovery. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I needed to be alone."

"Oh, okay." Sonic nodded, before his trademark grin returned. "So, did you discover yourself?"

"More or less." Sally giggled along with Sonic's usual sarcastic ribbing, as she snuggled up next to him. "I had a bit of a revelation of self. Sonic, I'm bisexual. I love both you... and a woman. I haven't done anything with her yet. I've told her, but that's it. I wanted to see how you would react."

"Let me guess: The lucky lady is Nicole?"

"Yes..."

"It's cool." Sonic shrugged, patting the empty space on his other side, as he glanced at the lynx. "Threesomes with beautiful, bisexual women are kinda a standard male fantasy."

"Perv." Sally giggled, as she and Nicole wrapped their arms around Sonic's body. They kissed him, Nicole removing their clothes in the process, as they began to rub themselves against his body, while Nicole telepathically congratulated Sally on taking advantage of his semi-conscious state.

_'Mistress Rouge, he is trapped. You are clear.'_ Nicole thought.

_'Good work, girls.'_ Rouge thought back, before silently floating in through the window. She grinned, and opened fire on the unaware hedgehog, causing him to fall limp. Immediately, Nicole released him, while Sally helped her soon-to-be girlfriend sit up.

After a few seconds, Sonic's mind rebooted, and he stared up at Rouge.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service, Mistress." He announced.

"Excellent." Rouge beamed, stroking his cheek. "Nicole, make us a bombshell."

"Yes Mistress."

"Hear that, Sonic?" Sally asked. "You're going to be a beautiful, elegant lady. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Yes..." Sonic nodded, hugging her, as the blanket on his bed suddenly moved, and entangled him, covering his body. He curled up into a fetal position, as his body shifted within it, until it fell open, and the new Sonic stood up.

Her body was curvy, with a thin waist and wide hips, as well as a pert, firm, heart-shaped rear, along with an S-curving spine. His shoulders were thinner than his hips, and his arms were slender, his hands delicate and petite. His legs were long and womanly, and her feet small and dainty. Her face was soft, round, and cute, her lips a little puffy, and her eyelashes long. Her quills hung down her back in soft, voluminous locks. Her breasts were an E-cup, perky and soft, and her vagina was already wet.

"Looking good, Sapphire." Rouge grinned, reactivating the ring.

"Yes Mistress, I am Sapphire."

"Perfect. Now, listen close. From now on, you will have two personalities. On one hand, you will be an ordinary slave, and Sally's partner for sex. You will be completely and utterly devoted to carrying out my desires, and head-over-high heels in love with not just me, but with all of your fellow slaves. You are happy to be a girl, and you much prefer it to being a boy. In fact, you think boys are gross."

"Yes Mistress."

"On the other hand, you will be, when I command it, a bimbo. An unintelligent slut with an addiction to sex of any kind. Dick, pussy, it doesn't matter, you will love it. You will work as a stripper for my entertainment, along with the enjoyment of your fellow slaves, and you will love pleasing them with your body. YOu will forgot ever being a boy, and if you remember, you will prefer being a girl."

"Like, okay, Mistress." Sapphire, currently in bimbo-mode, giggled, as Rouge shut off the wrong.

"Perfect." Rouge grinned. "Nicole, Sally, you two have some fun on the floor. Sapphire, lie down, you sexy little ditz, and get ready for some sex."

"Like, totally!" Sapphire beamed, embracing Rouge.


End file.
